theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Maverickjedivalen
Maverick was a player of the ambush games and the creator of the dimension chase. He played IG-88 in the Haters of the Jedi game. Though he has played only one game (and was a bit rubbish at it) he intends to play Ivar's and spider's games in the future. He has also devised a "prototype" game which is simaliar to the Ambush Games, but revolves around good and bad choices instead. The prototype game will be played between Ivar's and Spider's games. He will be the host of the prototype. Recently he played as Cyborg P03-N1X in Rise Of The Infiltrators and won as the Loyal Inspector. He is currently playing Jabba the Hutt in TWOM-E and has been confirmed in playing Commander Fox in potato's The Tale of Omega. History Maverick joined star wars.com when season 4 started and enjoyed many months commenting, but had to stop commenting for a while because he would be on holiday. After coming back from his holiday he found out while he was away that potato had invented a new roleplaying game and there had been two games. Feeling interested he joined the Haters of the Jedi game the third game, playing as IG-88, but didn't have a chance to play due to timing issues. After this he decided to not play the games anymore. However he started to become more and more drawn to the idea of trying again, since most of his friends were enjoying them so much. Recently he has decided to join the games once more and intends to play most of the future games, but only as long as he has the time. He will play as Jabba the Hutt in The War on Middle-Earth. He will also play commander fox in the tale of omega. He also intends to recruit more players in the future. Haters of the Jedi When Maverick heard of the Ambush Games, he sighned up for the third game, Pinda's Haters of the Jedi. He played IG-88 and was a loyal hater, but due to his inactivity, he was murdered in the first night. After this, he decided to no longer play the games. Rise Of The Infiltrators After several months, Maverick was now becoming more and more interested in the games and when he discovered the wiki, it only peaked his intrigue. When he had read about the past game, he Future Maverick plans on playing any game he can play and hopes for several sequels to the Dimension Chase spin-off game. He also plans on pitching ideas of future games to hosts. He would like to host an ambush game, but for the moment that won't be happening anytime soon. He also plans on playing natalie's No No Name Game. Trivia *Although he didn't play it, his favourite game is rise of the saboteurs, mainly because of the film like story and pictures. *He plans on playing all the phase 3 games such as Tale of Omega and Rise of the Jedi Knight. *He holds the record for taking the longest break from the ambush games. *He also plans on playing the warped game. *He is a massive fan of sonic and Pokemon and plans on putting in elements from the the two into his games. *Maverick maybe the second or third person to host a spin-off game. Category:Player Category:Dimension Chase Category:Choice Wars Category:Dimension Chase II Category:Maverick-Canon Category:Maverick Category:Rise of The Infiltrators Category:Haters of the jedi Category:The War on Middle-Earth Category:The Tale of Omega